A number of different portable toilets are available in the marketplace. Sanitation systems for camping often consist either of a fixed toilet with a large waste holding tank and a water storage reservoir or of a bucket fixed with a toilet seat.
The fixed toilet with the holding tank design generally requires some means to provide a flush of water or chemicals through a receiving chamber and into the holding tank. While this type of camp toilet has proven suitable for use in camper vehicles, boats, and for long term camping, it is not satisfactory for all outdoor uses. For example, situations where the bulk and weight of the system is not desired would make the size and weight of the camp toilets having receiving chambers, water reservoirs and holding tanks unwieldy and inconvenient.
The bucket type design generally has a toilet seat attached to a bucket including a bag-type receptacle suspended beneath the toilet seat. These systems can be more portable than the tank design due to the lack of the water reservoir and holding tank. However, they tend to be unstable, and often may collapse or overturn resulting in the undesirable outcome of spilled raw waste within the environment. Therefore, a need for a light weight yet secure and stable portable toilet chair is desirable.